tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsune
Kitsune are a race of intelligent, magical foxes who can shapeshift to assume humanoid forms or a monstrous youko form which resembles a bidepal, muscular fox between their true fox form and their humanoid form. The more tails a kitsune has, the older, wiser, and more powerful it is, with a nine-tailed kitsune being the strongest. They reside in Kitsune Mori in Yamato in the Third Age. History First Age Kitsune appeared in the Land of the Living sometime in the First Age, having been created by the goddess Laverna. Many of them preferred to live in forests but some curious kitsune occasionally wandered outside and learned about other races. Stories about them spread but quickly turned into legend as the shapeshifting powers made the kitsune particularly elusive. Some were said to have married members of other races only to vanish after spending a few months or years together with their beloved. Second Age By the Second Age, kitsune hid in the vast forests of Miletos, particularly near the Tower of Raistlin, but didn't interact with other races as far as recorded history shows. Third Age During the Third Age, kitsune ruled a forest realm deep in Yamato which became known as Kitsune Mori, or Fox Forest. Once again kitsune stayed out of sight, preferring to live peacefully in their forest although some occaasionally ventured outside out of need to explore the world like their ancestors had done, only for most of them to return back to the safety of the woods. The kitsune Haruko Mizushima, Katsutoshi Kobayashi and Seishuu Kazejin were kitsune who notoriously ended up affecting events outside their forest home, participating in various conflicts on different sides for their own gain or amusement. Appearance Kitsune have golden eyes. Their fur color ranges all the way from black to white, although the most common color tends to be red. Due to their shapeshifting abilities, they can assume forms of other races with practice. The number of tails a kitsune can have goes up to nine. A small number of tails signifies that the kitsune is fairly weak, and a high number of tails means that the kitsune is particularly powerful. Personality and Traits Kitsune are very curious and also mischievous creatures, often playing pranks on others' expense. They're also a very musical people, enjoying listening to songs, which soothe their minds, and playing instruments such as lutes whenever they transform into bipedal forms. Their morals aren't chained by what is right and wrong; instead they do what they think benefits them the most. They can and sometimes do bond with people they end up interacting with although their ways of showing affection can vary depending on the kitsune in question. Powers and Abilities Kitsune can shapeshift between three forms depending on how experienced the kitsune is. Their natural form is one that resembles an ordinary fox except with multiple tails. Their second form is the given race they want to masquerade as such as human, elf and dwarf. The third form, called the youko, is a monstrous mix between their four-legged and bipedal forms, a humanoid fox-like beast which walks on two feet and relies more on brute strength than the other forms. See also *Kitsune Mori *Laverna *Races Category:Beasts Category:First Age * Category:Second Age Category:Third Age